Olvidar
by Risana Ho
Summary: Había veces en la vida que era mejor olvidar y comenzar de cero. Greg lo sabía, pero su corazón no parecía muy de acuerdo con él. [Este fanfic participa en el reto "Mystrade, el musical" del foro "I am SHER locked".]


_**Disclaimer**_: Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Y a la BBC, respectivamente. _[Este fanfic participa en el reto "Mystrade, el musical" del foro "I am SHER locked".]_

.

**Olvidar**

**.**

_By Risana Ho_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

El olor del antiséptico y el inmutable blanco en las habitaciones del hospital jamás le habían agradado, sin embargo no podía quejarse en su actual situación.

Gregory Lestrade permanecía sentado sobre la estrecha cama, cubriéndose las piernas con las rasposas e incomodas sabanas que tanto detestaba. Su vista recaía sobre sus manos entrelazadas, sin la intención de levantar la mirada y observar a las personas paradas frente a él. Deseaba pensar que residía en una "dimensión desconocida", pero su cuerpo adolorido le hacía recordar que continuaba en la vil realidad. Irónico. Siempre había sido él quien estaba del otro lado, dando ánimos y golpecitos en la espalda para brindar apoyo. Ser ahora la "víctima" y recibir las miradas de compasión le dejaban un amargo sabor en la garganta. Y para empeorar su estado de mierda, había perdido temporalmente la memoria. ¡Por Dios, hasta tenía una venda en la cabeza!

—Entonces… —inició otra vez. Tenía menos de un día de haber despertado y _ellos_ entraron al cuarto como un torbellino. Ni siquiera le dieron tiempo de digerir bien la información—. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Molly, la única mujer del grupo, intentó sonreír mientras apretaba las mangas de su gran suéter marrón. John quiso imitarla y Sherlock solo examinaba cualquier punto del lugar, menos a él.

Ella decidió responder.

—Te lo dijimos al entrar, Greg, somos tus amigos. Sabemos que no nos recuerdas, pero… —hizo una pausa y apretó nuevamente las mangas, inquieta—. Podemos comenzar desde cero y conocernos otra vez. ¿Verdad?

—Molly tiene razón, pronto será igual que antes. —John sonrió—. Ya sabes, tú diciéndole a Sherlock que se meta en sus propios asuntos, y él ignorándote como siempre.

Sherlock asintió conforme con John, jamás fue bueno para dar palabras de aliento. Y si estaba ahí era solo porque Watson prácticamente lo arrastró al St. Bart's alegando su deber como amigos.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy aquí y no los recuerdo?

Los tres se miraron entre sí, sin saber cómo continuar. John buscó las palabras adecuadas, pero Sherlock fue más rápido que él.

—Al parecer fue un ajuste de cuentas con un ex convicto que tú encerraste hace años. Caíste desde un segundo piso, el golpe no fue lo bastante fuerte para matarte, pero al parecer sí efectivo para dejarte con amnesia. Aunque no comprendo cómo pudo pasar, siendo tú un miembro del equipo de seguridad. Además, estuviste una semana inconsciente y…

Hopper rió nerviosa, dándole un fuerte codazo a Sherlock en las costillas, esperaba que fuera suficiente para callarlo. John también lo miró con una silenciosa advertencia. Sherlock bufó irritado.

No obstante, la explicación de Holmes hizo que Gregory bajara nuevamente la mirada. ¡Maldición! No recordaba nada del accidente. Era consciente de su trabajo en Scotland Yard, pero no de haber renunciado para formar parte de un servicio privado. Anteriormente enfrentó a tipos rencorosos, aunque en sus veintiocho años de vida –cinco en servicio– jamás actuó de manera estúpida para caer ante algo tan simple. ¿Qué fue diferente? Y otro punto más importante: ¿Quién era su nuevo jefe?

—Soy un fracaso.

Negó con la cabeza y fue el turno de John para darle _esas palmaditas_ en la espalda.

—No, sólo fue mala suerte, a todos nos puede pasar.

Greg lo miró. Las nuevas palabras de aliento le confortaron. Le agradaba John y la tal Molly. Con Sherlock aún tenía sus reservas.

—¿Y mi jefe? ¿Él está bien?

—Claro. Yo estoy bien.

Lestrade observó con atención al nuevo individuo que entró. Un hombre alto, quizá de su misma edad, cabellos pelirrojos perfectamente peinados, elegante traje gris de tres piezas y un porte de aristócrata. Gregory se sintió ligeramente pequeño.

—Ya te habías tardado, hermano.

Mycroft contempló a Sherlock, extrañado de no recibir un comentario mordaz de su parte, pero no le dio importancia. Repentinamente el cuarto parecía bastante pequeño por tanta gente, y John fue consciente de que ellos estorbaban ahí.

—Será mejor que los dejemos solos —opinó. Molly estuvo de acuerdo, Sherlock iba a reclamar, pero Watson fue más rápido y lo arrastró hasta la salida, dándole un empujón para sacarlo por completo—. Recupérate pronto, Greg. Hasta luego, Mycroft.

Lestrade alzó una mano en señal de despedida. Un segundo después la habitación quedó sumida en un incomodo silencio hasta que Holmes decidió hablar.

—Soy Mycroft Holmes.

Parecía un poco incongruente presentarse como si fuesen extraños, cuando en realidad se conocían un año atrás. No obstante, para Mycroft fue mejor saludar a un _desconocido_ que a un muerto.

—Gregory Lestrade.

Mycroft le dio una mirada de "Lo sé", y Greg sonrió apenado. Ese hombre imponía bastante.

—Lo siento, tampoco te recuerdo. Tal vez en algunos días…

—Meses o años.

—¿Qué?

—El médico dice que pueden ser meses, o incluso años.

Greg bajó la vista, frustrado.

—Vaya, entonces estoy más jodido de lo que pensé. —Mycroft alzó una de sus cejas, apremiando el mal vocabulario—. Disculpa, estoy nervioso, creo que necesito un cigarrillo.

—Lo dejaste.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué? Siempre intenté dejarlo, pero me costaba un motón y volvía a lo mismo.

«Lo dejamos juntos» Quiso responder Mycroft, pero desistió de hacerlo, porque ello conllevaba explicaciones más personales que no deseaba dar. La culpa aún le carcomía las entrañas. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos rememoraba la escena; Greg interponiéndose al delincuente que iba por él. Si Lestrade hubiese permanecido solo posiblemente habría atrapado al tipo en un instante. Claro, su trabajo era protegerlo, pero jamás se perdonaría llevar la muerte de Gregory sobre sus hombros. Y el accidente le hizo replantearse sus prioridades. ¿No sería mejor que Lestrade nunca lo recordara? ¿Que se preocupara solo por él mismo sin correr riesgos innecesarios?

—No lo sé, posiblemente tenías más razones. Pero eso no importa, estoy aquí para darte mi apoyo en tu rehabilitación.

—No te preocupes, mi hermana habló por la mañana y quiere que regrese a Guildford para que ella me cuide mientras recupero mi memoria. Creo que aceptaré la oferta —los ojos de Lestrade, cansados y apagados, detallaron el semblante de Mycroft—. Aquí no tengo nada, me voy en una semana…

Y por primera vez en su vida, Mycroft deseó dejar los protocolos a un lado y gritar que _él_ estaba ahí, pero había decidido no retenerlo. No cuando eso implicaba poner su vida en peligro.

—Buena suerte, Gregory.

…

—¿Qué necesita, señor?

Anthea entró al despacho, aún con el móvil en mano, dispuesta a realizar cualquier orden a la perfección. Tenía días que su jefe parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos y comenzaba a preocuparle.

—¿A qué hora sale el tren a Guildford?

Ella por fin dejó de mirar la pantalla del aparato y concentró sus ojos en la desgastada figura del político. Pocas veces había notado aquel semblante, la mayoría relacionadas con la persona que una vez formó parte del equipo de seguridad y ahora estaba a punto de dejar Londres.

—A las seis. ¿Necesita que vaya a dejarle algún recado?

Mycroft negó con la mano, buscó su sacó y fue directo a la salida.

—No, tú solo encárgate de las reuniones restantes.

Anthea sólo sonrió.

…

Greg le echó un último vistazo al interior de su apartamento y lo cerró con llave. Nada lo retenía ahí. La vida era tan retorcida que le jugaba malas pasadas, porque apenas unos días después de la visita de Mycroft, recuperó sus recuerdos. Todos. Desde la primera vez que conoció al político, la inminente atracción que hubo entre ellos y su descenso de Scotland Yard para pertenecer al equipo de Mycroft. _Su relación_. Ser su guardaespaldas fue lo mejor que le sucedió en la vida. Pero sabía que no duraría para siempre. Mycroft Holmes era un hombre de mundo. ¡Por Dios, si casi era el mismísimo gobierno británico! La relación no tenía futuro. Y menos, si en lugar de protegerlo lo exponía a criminales que deseaban vengarse del antiguo DI. Lo mejor sería cortar las cosas de raíz e imaginar que nada pasó.

Y unas horas más tarde estaba ahí, sentando en su respectivo lugar después de despedirse de John y Sherlock.

Fingiría buenos ánimos frente a los demás, ignorando sus recuerdos aunque le costara media vida. Había veces que era mejor olvidar y comenzar de cero. Greg lo sabía, pero su corazón no parecía entenderlo. Le sería difícil arrinconar sus sentimientos por Mycroft; cada sensación cálida al abrazarlo, el sabor de sus labios y su piel, su manera tan formal de hacer las cosas y las sonrisas sinceras que solo compartía con él. Difícil. Bastante difícil.

—¿Está ocupado?

Greg casi dio un brinco al escuchar la voz de Mycroft. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Aún no le había contado nada de su recuperación, y pensó que sería mejor así. Procuró no parecer sorprendido y movió la cabeza, señalando el otro lugar.

—No, puedes sentarte.

El mayor de los Holmes ocupó asiento y quedaron así, sin decir nada, por varios minutos. El tren comenzó a moverse y entonces Greg sí mostró su sorpresa.

—¡Ahora no podrás bajarte!

Mycroft sonrió, _esa_ sonrisa que a Greg tanto le encantaba.

—Querido Gregory, yo no pienso bajarme. De hecho, voy de vacaciones.

—¿En tren?

—Siempre es bueno probar cosas nuevas. Además, necesito un buen guía para recorrer Guildford. ¿Conoces a alguien?

Greg pareció pensárselo. Si no fuera porque Mycroft era un hombre bastante serio, pensaría que intentaba conquistarlo. Sinceramente le encantó. Significaba muchas cosas. Entre ellas la más importante; Holmes no deseaba perderlo.

—No lo sé, hay cierto tipo que ahora mismo está desempleado.

Lestrade le siguió el juego y, cuando Mycroft sonrió otra vez, supo que jamás podría alejarse, ni olvidarlo, por más que lo deseara. Ninguno de los dos. ¿Egoístas? Posiblemente. Y Greg lo confirmó al buscar la mano de Mycroft y entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos. Holmes lo apretó más fuerte y nadie podría culparlo por sonreír como un _idiota_ enamorado.

Tal vez unas vacaciones no serían mala idea.

Y luego de algunos días podría ir "recuperando" sus recuerdos, solo para asegurarle a Mycroft que siempre estaría ahí, junto a él, para protegerlo.

.

_Una y otra vez intente alejarme. Pero no es tan fácil cuando tu alma se convierte en dos…_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Pues esto es lo que resultó XD, la verdad es que soy una piedra (?) sin sentimientos, porque no me vino nada cuando escuche y leí la letra de la canción, así que al final decidí solo utilizar una línea, y esto salió de mi pobre cabeza ¬¬, aún así espero que les haya gustado, corto pero con mucho cariño n.n Además, los invito a pasarse por el foro**__ I am SHER locked__**, pueden leer los demás fics participantes, anotarse a otros retos o simplemente darse una vuelta XD**_

_**Ahora sí, nos vemos y cuídense mucho! Por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


End file.
